


I bet I can make you smile right here and right now without saying a single word

by WellDoneBeca



Series: 8k Followers Gif Celebration [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Gen, Past Minor Injury Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: @w1nterchild submitted: Could you do something fun with Bucky? Thank you





	I bet I can make you smile right here and right now without saying a single word

Bucky watched you with the corner of his eyes, practising with Steve while you watched Natasha try to break her record in the treadmill.

The gym was divided, with more than one floor and a sort of balcony where the sparring ring was set. In a normal day, you would be competing against Tasha, running with your hair glued to your forehead and face hot and wet with sweat. Today wasn’t a normal day, though. You were sat on a wheelchair with a leg completely immobilised after a mission went wrong and you’d broken your bone in two different places. Because of that, you couldn’t fight or go on missions, but would still accompany your friends for the sake of not being alone or breaking your routine.

You were an active person ever since he’d met you at least. You loved running and working out, and could always be found sparring someone for fun. Needless to say, you looked very sad and bored now that you couldn’t do such things. He hadn’t seen you smile in ages, and that was something that just made him feel bad and sorry for you.

“Hey,” he called you after everyone had left the place and you were waiting for Natasha while she showered.

“Yeah?” you looked up. He was still on the higher floor.

“I bet I can make you smile right here and right now without saying a single word.”

You arched him an eyebrow. Bucky wasn’t a joker or anything. He was a really good friend, but you didn’t think he was exactly gonna succeed in his bet.

“Alright,” you crossed your arms. “Go on.”

Thing is… Bucky didn’t really  _know_ what he was doing. He didn’t think or didn’t ponder if you would react the way he presumed you would to his action. Instead, he got up from the balcony and jumped.

Just… Jumped.

He landed on his feet and then fell on his knees, making a flip and finally ending in a ridiculous position lied down on his side and with a hand on his hip.

You giggled instantly, and he opened a smile before standing up.

“Thank you,” he said mockingly. “Thank you.”

You shook your head, although feeling grateful for the effort he’d put into making you smile.

“Alright then,” you crossed your arms. “What did I lose?”


End file.
